


A Ghostly Bond

by Shonnyterra



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Stories, Just some sweet moments, Kissing, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), fear of ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shonnyterra/pseuds/Shonnyterra
Summary: After a skirmish in Fraldarius territory, Ashe and Dedue take a stroll back to their rooms, reminiscing about their time in Garreg Mach and about the underlying fear of ghosts Ashe has always had. Familiar, sweet memories and tender moments fill their night, along with an unexpected guest to bring up the tension.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Ghostly Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece for the Ashe x Dedue Storybook Zine that I collaborated in. I am a little late to posting it, but I hope you enjoy! There is a lovely art piece associated with this fanfic made by @PinkHatArt on Twitter. Please go check her out!

A soothing breeze made its way through the corridor of Garreg Mach on this warm, summer night... The stars are high in the sky while the moon crests over the rooftops. On such a night, one could imagine viewing the constellations from their bedroom or laying across the hills outside the monastery. Ashe and Dedue had other plans.

The pair walk side by side down towards their rooms. They both just came back hours ago from a skirmish in Fraldarius territory. The two are sore, exhausted, and tense after negotiations with the lords presiding over that area.

Ashe stretches his arms over his head, letting a sigh fill their silence. Dedue cocks his head in his direction, noticing Ashe’s frown lines more than usual. “I wish we didn’t have to be a part of those negotiations today… the Professor and King Dimitri usually handle them…”

“Yes, they do, but it does not mean we cannot be there to support them.” Dedue chides Ashe for such a response.

“O-Of course! I want to help as much as everyone else. I guess I just didn’t expect it to get so heated. I feel like I can’t contribute. A-And I’m not particularly good at negotiating.” Ashe scratches behind his neck.

“I suppose that is true.” There is barely a moment of silence before Ashe begins speaking again. His mouth runs off about off-handed subjects like cooking, baking, and cats. Dedue doesn’t mind easing into the conversation, but he can’t help but catch Ashe’s arm looping around his own. Ashe unconsciously leans closer, immediately causing Dedue to tense at the intimate action.

“…And I tried using a portion of raisins instead of cocoa chips, but…”

“Ashe, I do not mean to interrupt, but why are you coming closer to me? Leaning on me and such?” Dedue’s eyes clearly pause on Ashe’s grip.

Instinctively, Ashe’s hands pull away from Dedue, but there is some resistance that Dedue catches. The scene was as if Ashe hadn’t intended to let go, and as Dedue watches the archer fiddle with the ends of his hair, Dedue can’t help but wonder if he put him in an awkward position just by noticing him.

“Sorry, Dedue. I just… well, I just don’t like walking around in the dark.” Ashe dryly swallows.

“Walking in the dark? I did not know you to be someone who was afraid of the dark.” Dedue curiously narrows his gaze.

“It’s not about my fear of the dark,” Ashe’s gaze raises to Dedue with a sincere expression, “Dedue, do you not remember the day when the rest of our classmates were sitting around a campfire? Do you remember what we spoke about?” He shifts to stand in front of Dedue.

The memory invades Dedue’s conscience, a shift from their current timeline and moving back to when everyone was naïve, young, and sweet. When the world hadn’t gone through torment and trouble from warring nations. Their group, resting around an open fire with excitable reactions and imaginative thoughts. For all intents and purposes, a much better time for the Blue Lions.

_“Oh, come on, Annette! You can handle a few ghost stories by a warm fire.” Sylvain’s arm loops around Annette’s shoulder._

_“Says you! Can we just eat in peace?” Annette pouts._

_Sylvain tightens his arm around Annette, like he is about to say something before he hears Ashe clear his throat next to him. “I-I second that!” Ashe interjects with a raised finger._

_Dedue. Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain pan their eyes towards the boy as he speaks up. Dedue sees the colour drain from Ashe’s face when the eyes are suddenly on him. His hands raise up to block peoples view, as if it will work in his favour._

_“It’s not what you think!” Ashe mutters past his hands._

_“Oh really? Which part isn’t what we think? Is it the ghosts or the stories that you don’t want?” Sylvain teases, his arm still looped around Annette._

_“Leave him alone. Sylvain.” Ingrid’s finger pinches his arm to halt his words._

_“Ow! No need to be so stingy, Ingrid.” Sylvain pouts to himself._

_“Ashe, it’s okay to be afraid of ghosts… I am too.” Mercedes tries her best to comfort him, receiving a few knowing looks from her other classmates._

_“Mercie, aren’t you the one who originally suggested ghost stories by the fire?” Annette’s brows crease._

_“I… don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mercedes closes her eyes with her wide smile on her face._

_Ashe’s eyes wander towards Mercedes with a sheepish look while Dedue watches from across the fire. The look of relief on Ashe’s face is telling from Mercedes' attempt to help, not reacting to her outright lie before Felix notices with a curt chuckle. The rest of the students peer over in attention._

_“You could have just said it. Why do you want to hide it? And if you don’t want to listen, just go to sleep.” Felix crosses his arms over his chest._

_“I… I don’t like admitting I’m afraid of them. Felix, would you admit you’re afraid of ghosts?” Ashe straightens his body to face him._

_“Of course not.” Felix furrows his brows, “I’m not afraid of ghosts in the first place.”_

_“Well, then you can see where I am coming from!” Ashe pouts back into his seat._

_“Alright, alright! Let us avoid the ghost stories tonight. We can get some sleep instead.” Ingrid gestures to the bedrolls._

_The group naturally falls silent, but Dedue’s gaze is still focused on Ashe. The boy’s initial panic was so genuine as if the ghost stories might bring actual ghosts forth. Dedue knew that wasn’t possible and knew that ghosts weren’t real, but he couldn’t help approaching him on his way to his bed roll. Ashe’s gaze lifts towards him just as Dedue eases a hand nervously over his shoulder. Dedue didn’t often provide comfort to people, let alone others who had a reputation to uphold. This evening though, he felt compelled._

_“It is alright to be afraid of ghosts. Do not be ashamed of it…” Dedue’s eyes cast down after with his hand slipping off._

_But before Dedue can take a full step away, Ashe’s fingers are clenching into the hem of his sleeve to stop him. Dedue glances back to see the small smile on the archer’s face. “Thanks, Dedue… I really appreciate that.”_

Dedue’s lips curve into a small, tender smile at the recollection of the past. The way Ashe showed such genuine emotion and kindness even in that moment of weakness was endearing. Dedue cannot help but continue recalling that loving smile, one that came so naturally to Ashe.

“Uh… Dedue? Is everything okay?” Ashe blinks as his hand waves in front of his face, cutting off Dedue’s reminiscing immediately.

“Yes, I am fine. I have just recalled the memory you spoke of. I am sorry for forgetting it,” his smile shrinks briefly.

“Don’t apologize for forgetting. I can’t expect you to remember every moment that happened in Garreg Mach.” Ashe smiles more as they continue walking. “I remember more than I care to admit. Some good and some bad…”

Deduce finds himself narrowing his gaze towards Ashe, with Ashe turning to look back at him. Ashe’s hands wave towards him, trying to brush it off. “Not to say we have had bad interactions; I mean moments while studying in Garreg Mach. A lot had happened before we went to war. Lord Lonato passed away, and all the troubles we had with Miklan and Remire Village. They are like a stain on our experiences here. And I find myself remembering those events too clearly.”

“Ashe, you do not have to carry such burdens upon yourself. You have lived with them for many years now… and we cannot live for those who are gone. We must live for those with us now, we must protect those we love. And we must watch over those who are living, including being attentive to their feelings.” Dedue nods to himself.

“That makes a lot of sense, Dedue. Thank you. I wouldn’t have thought about it that way. I guess I have a habit of holding onto everything, not wanting to forget. But I will keep your words in mind.” Ashe’s lips quirk into a soft smile.

Though they were only walking to their rooms, the darkness still hung low around them and brought the moonlight down over them. The only issue with that was they both still struggled to see finer details, such as small animals or hidden objects. And who could blame them? It was close to midnight, and the moon was covered by the rooftops. So, when a bush to the right of Dedue suddenly shivers, Ashe is gasping out loud enough for it to sound like a panicked cry.

Ashe’s arms fully wrap around Dedue’s waist while hiding against the side of Dedue’s frame. Ashe’s eyes peek around Dedue’s waist as he brings a hand up against Ashe’s soft hair to comfort him. Though Ashe’s eyes are not on him, he sees the intensity of his stare on the bush.

Moments later, a chipmunk scurries across the cobblestone path and into the next bush. And even though Ashe notices the creature, his hands still tightly clench over Dedue’s sleeve. Dedue’s large palm continues combing through his hair while his other hand shifts behind his back to draw him closer. Their hands rest against one another’s for the briefest of moments, Ashe taking Dedue’s from his head and guiding it down slowly, eyes peering back to Dedue’s now that the moment was over.

“It was just a chipmunk, you are safe.” Dedue whispers to the smaller man.

“I-I see that. Thanks, Dedue.” Ashe steps out of Dedue’s hold to continue walking.

Dedue’s smile returns onto his face as they make their way to their rooms, which conveniently are next to one another. Ashe’s arms shake off the recent jitters before facing Dedue again. “Thanks for walking me home, truly.”

“It is my pleasure. We were both headed in the same direction anyway.” Dedue scans their nameplates across the doors.

“But for more than that, Dedue. For listening to me, for being there for me,” Ashe thins his lips before looking back up to his ocean-coloured eyes, “throughout the years. Since we were students in Garreg Mach, you have always protected me, even from the ghosts that could have come out from those stories.” Ashe chuckles at the comment from himself.

Dedue’s smile hasn’t faded, even trhough the quiet laughter echoing from Ashe. There is the briefest moment of silence before Ashe takes a hold of his doorknob. And in that moment, Dedue feels the beating of his heart reach his ears. Was this the moment he’d express his feelings for Ashe? Is this where he might truly show how he’s felt for all these years?

Ashe turns back to say something, but Dedue finds himself closing the distance to press a soft, tender kiss across Ashe’s lips. Ashe’s eyes had been watching him expectantly, so the archer’s hands were reaching up to grip around the base of his armour with the moonlight glistening off it. The kiss lasts only a few moments, but it felt too short, even for Dedue.

Ashe feels Dedue inch away, but Ashe is slow to release the collar of his armour. “It is my pleasure to watch over you, Ashe. Have a goodnight and sleep well.”

Dedue steps away entirely, walking over to his own room. “Goodnight Dedue.” Ashe murmurs to himself, smiling even more as he closes his bedroom door behind himself.


End file.
